Polymerization processes for producing polymers, such as polyolefins, typically require quenching agents to prevent further polymerization of the monomers after a designated amount of polymer has been produced. After polymerization, removal of solvents and/or unreacted monomers from final product occurs via a separation and recovery step. The solvents and/or monomers can subsequently be recycled back into the polymerization process. Traditionally, small, polar, protic molecules, such as water and methanol are used as quenching agents. However, use of such quenching agents is problematic because they can partition in all of the effluent streams during the separation and recovery of the polymer and solvent. This may be the case for both liquid-liquid separations and liquid-vapor separations. Consequently, a recycle stream containing separated solvent and/or unreacted monomers may also contain varying amounts of the traditional polar quenching agents, which, if recycled back into the polymerization process, can poison fresh catalyst. Therefore, further processing steps, including use of treater beds and scavengers, are needed to remove the traditional polar quenching agents from a recycle stream. Such further processing steps are undesirable as they increase capital and operating costs. For example, treater beds require frequent regeneration and scavengers are costly. Thus, there is a need in the art for new and improved polymerization processes where quenching of the polymerization reaction can be achieved with quenching agents that do not readily partition along with solvent and/or unreacted monomer into a recycle stream to avoid catalyst poisoning.